A missile is propelled by fuel and a chemical-propulsion engine. A chemical-propulsion engine propels a missile by the reaction that results from the rearward discharge of gases that are liberated when the fuel is burned. For the purposes of this specification, a “missile” is defined as a projectile whose trajectory is not necessarily ballistic and can be altered during flight (as by a target-seeking radar device and control elements).
When a missile is launched, the discharge of the hot gases causes several problems. First, the hot gases heat the launch platform, which renders the launch platform more visible to enemy infrared sensors and, therefore, more vulnerable to attack. Second, the hot gases can obscure the ability of personnel in the area of the launch platform to see, which might impair their ability to perform routine tasks, such as detecting enemy threats. Third, the brightness of the flame exiting the engine can—especially at night—temporarily blind the personnel in the area of the launch platform. Fourth, the missile's fuel often comprises an aluminized compound that is dispersed in the atmosphere surrounding the launch platform, which can impair the operation of radar systems near the launch platform. And fifth, as modern missiles become larger, their gases become hotter and more voluminous, and, therefore, cannot be adequately vented within the launching platform using current technology.
Therefore, the need exists for a technique for launching a missile that avoids or mitigates some or all of these problems.